Panduan Cinta
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [HayaMomo] AU. / Kotarou terjebak iingkaran setan / buat siucchi


[HayaMomo] Koutarou terjebak lingkaran setan / hiburan buat siucchi

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Parodi dari lagu Renai/Love Manual karya 40mP**

 **Hayama Kotarou x Momoi Satsuki**

 **OOC. AU. Typo (s).**

 **I've warned you, guys~**

* * *

 **.**

.

.

Kotarou lelah.

Bukan, bukan lelah karena berolahraga, memikirkan tugas rumah, atau anak anjing tetangga yang baru mati.

 _Tunggu, yang terakhir itu bukan urusannya._

Kotarou akui, akhir-akhir ini dia rada konslet jika diajak berbincang-bincang mengenai harga kebutuhan pokok di pasar. Bahkan ketika ada diskon sepatu basket ia tidak mengantri seperti biasanya.

Tapi, sekali lagi saudara-saudara. Ini lebih parah dari invasi uang maupun konspirasi Rockefeller yang berduet maut dengan Rotschild. Duet nyanyi sih mending, kalau duet menghancurkan dunia itu normal, gak?

Hayama Kotarou, laki-laki sejetong berhelai pirang nan sehat walafiat berusia delapan belas tahun (karena menurut pengakuan ybs, ia sudah pernah disunat), sebulan terakhir ini tengah merasakan gundah galau merana gelisah yang luar biasa.

 _Mungkinkah..._

..anak anjing tetangganya yang mati masih berkeliaran dalam bentuk roh?

 _Kenapa balik ke anjing lagi?!_

Kotarou merasa kepalanya makin tak beres kala seseorang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Surai merah muda panjangnya tampak begitu lembut dilihat dari tempatnya. Hanya memakai kaos dan celana selutut plus sandal swallou, kulitnya putih bersih bercahaya dengan manik yang memikat. Oho, dan lihatlah betapa besar asetnya.

Persis SPG.

"Permisi." katanya sopan penuh kelembutan bak softener sambil duduk di sisi sang pemuda. Kotarou mencoba abai, tapi tak bisa karena pesonanya―

"Apa mas kok lihat-lihat." lah sadar toh diperhatikan ama cogan.

Kotarou mengalihkan atensi pada sebuah benda yang dibawa gadis itu sebatas warna kover tanpa melihat judulnya karena tertutup jemari lentiknya.,

"Bukumu bagus." _warnanya merah, seperti cintaku padamu_.

"Oh." sahutnya.

Kotarou lalu melenggang ke arah lain. Sepertinya dia harus beristirahat di rumah. Kepalanya sudah nyut-nyutan sekarang. Semua yang ia lihat nampak kabur, dan akibat tidak fokus, ia hampir saja menabrak anak anjing yang kebetulan lewat.

 _Kenapa selalu anjing?!_

"Maaf, sepertinya anda sedang tidak sehat."

Seseorang menepuk bahu Koutarou, dan ketika ia berbalik, hanya merah muda yang terdapat dalam lintasan penglihatannya. Kotarou lalu sedikit menurunkan maniknya untuk melihat wajah orang itu.

 _Oh, cewek yang tadi._

"Ya, makanya aku ingin pulang. Kepalaku sangat pusing hari ini." jelasnya.

 _Perhatian juga, hehe._

"Tapi kau berjalan sempoyongan. Apa itu akan baik-baik saja?"

 **UHUK.**

"Kuharap begitu." jawab Kotarou. Begini-begini dia harus tetap kelihatan _tsuyoi_ di depan cewek atau niscaya jatuhlah harga dirinya sebagai lelaki.

"Oh, baiklah." merah muda lalu kembali duduk.

Anak anjing lewat lagi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Besoknya Kotarou nekat.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus membantumu? Apa imbalanku?"

Mayuzumi Chihiro -kakak tingkatnya- adalah sumber pustaka terpercaya meski koleksinya agak anu semua. Kotarou bahkan sampai rela berlutut bak pangeran di depan pintu apartemen Chihiro yang _notabene_ adalah senpai similikiti karena sangat mencintai dua dimensi.

"Dulu hamba pernah melihat anda mempunyai buku tentang panduan cinta edisi mendapatkan hati gebetan? " Kotarou bertanya. Mencoba mengorek kembali ingatannya. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu buku Chihiro ketinggalan di tempatnya dan dikembalikan keesokan harinya karena Kotarou tidak tertarik. Siapa sangka Kotarou membutuhkannya kini.

"Hah? Panduan cinta?" Chihiro justru mengernyit heran, berusaha menggali ingatan, "Sebenarnya itu buku Akashi yang tidak sengaja kubawa saat itu." lanjutnya.

Kontan petir imajiner menggelegar hebat di belakang Kotarou.

 _Tolong, siapapun asal jangan Akashi._

Usut punya usut, nama lengkapnya adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Ia teman bermainnya di TK yang sama ketika kecil. Kotarou pernah tanpa sengaja menukar bekal mewah Seijuurou yang diketahui adalah sphaghetti dengan bekal kampungan miliknya karena Kotarou ingin mencicipi tapi gengsi. Untung Seijuurou tidak menyadari, atau sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa bekal sup tofu itu adalah milik Kotarou tapi tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

 **(Tolong jangan tiru ini)**

Akhirnya Kotarou memendam rasa bersalah yang dipupuknya dari TK hingga SMA saat ini. Sialnya kini mereka satu sekolah lagi, tapi Kotarou tidak berani dekat-dekat dengan Seijuurou meski satu klub basket (apes banget). Terlebih Seijuurou adalah kapten tim sekaligus ketua geng Kiseki no Sendal; perkumpulan anak-anak pengusaha sendal jepit seangkatannya.

Kotarou berkeringat dingin.

"Bi..bisakah kau pinjamkan kepadanya untukku? Mayuzumi-senpai-love-you-until-i-die." dimanapun dan kapanpun Kotarou akan menggunakan rayuan demi mencapai tujuan.

Chihiro langsung meludahinya dan menutup pintu dengan dramatis.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kotarou menyerah bila harus meminjam dari Seijuurou. Ia kalah sebelum berperang.

Sekarang Kotarou sedang leha-leha di taman kota bersama bola basket tercinta, niatnya sih ingin _street ball_ seorang diri. Tapi ia ingin lebih dulu menikmati angin sore yang berhembus semlehoy. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku bercat putih sendirian. Ada juga warga lain tapi mereka rata-rata adalah kaum ibu-ibu yang demen gosip.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Suara itu terdengar seperti bunyi lonceng gereja dalam imajinasi Kotarou. Si pemuda menoleh dan mendapati perempuan kemarin.

 _Asoy, rejeki emang gak kemana._

"Si-silahkan." Kotarou menggeser posisinya sendiri dan gadis itu duduk di sampingnya. Hati Kotarou sudah melompat-lompat gila ketika gadis itu membuka sebuah buku dan membacanya.

Kotarou pikir, ini saatnya dia harus mengambil langkah berani.

"A-ano...kita belum berkenalan, ya." pemuda pirang menggaruk pipi pelan.

Merah muda menoleh dan menampakkan raut terkejut.

"Eh, benarkah?" ia mengedipkan mata sebelum menjawab, "Satsuki Momoi. Kau?"

 _Oh Tuhan inikah bidadari-Mu yang kehilangan sayapnya?!_

"Hayama Kotarou. Rumahmu di sekitar sini, ya?" Kotarou SKSD. Daripada gak ada usaha sama sekali, setidaknya dapat secuil informasi.

"Aku sedang berkunjung ke rumah sepupuku sampai minggu depan. Hayama-san tinggal di sini?"

Kotarou mengangguk.

"Hayama-san, bukankah itu bola basket?" Satsuki -sayang- bertanya sambil menunjuk bola basket yang dibawa Kotarou.

"Ah, aku mau main basket sendirian nanti, sekalian latihan."

"Wah, keren, sepupuku juga main basket, lho! Mungkin kalian akan cocok!" kata gadis itu.

"Be-benarkah?" Kotarou berbinar. Setipis harapan mengantarkan dirinya lebih dekat pada gebetan. Tidak rugi, lah, Kotarou main basket dari jaman cebol sampai ke tahap akhir teori evolusi Darwin.

"Iya, sepupuku seorang kapten di timnya!"

"Wah keren, ya." Kotarou takjub. Pasti hebat sekali sepupu Momoi ini. Baru saja ingin bertanya siapa namanya, penampakan seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang tiba-tiba nongol sejuta kali lebih mengejutkannya.

"Satsuki, ayo pulang."

Satsuki mengangguk lalu menoleh pada Kotarou, memperkenalkannya,

"Ini sepupuku yang kubicarakan, Akashi Seijuurou."

Kotarou disamber gledek (imajiner) lagi.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

* * *

 **a/n** : huhaaaaaa jadi juga maaf cchi ini super kilat yang penting jadi hiburan maaf kalo kurang lucu :((. Jangan galau terus ya cchi :((

makasih udah baca

siluman panda

.

.

.

Eit ada omake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satsuki berdiri dari bangku disusul Kotarou. Bersama dengan Seijuurou, membuat Kotarou teringat akan dosa-dosa yang telah ia lakukan pada pemuda merah yang ternyata sepupu Satsuki.

Kotarou tampak waswas sambil menggigit bola basket, Seijuurou berbicara beberapa hal kepada Satsuki soal diskon gunting di toserba dekat situ. Momoi hanya tersenyum dan memeluk erat buku yang tadi ia baca.

 _Panduan cinta : Cara Mendapatkan Hati Gebetan._


End file.
